Bicycling has increased in popularity over the last several years and the use of a bicycle as a mode of transportation is increasing. Also increasingly popular is the use of the bicycle for recreational purposes.
The problem of bicycle storage is one which has existed for many years. Since bicycles are readily portable, bicycle theft has always been a problem and particularly with some of the more expensive bicycles which are increasingly common. In order to overcome this, the typical cyclist will carry a cable and a lock which will assist in securing the bicycle to an immovable object. The immovable object is typically a post of one sort or another such as a parking meter post. However, any suitable device around which a cable can be entwined can be used.
The locating of a suitable immovable object can sometimes be problematic. Accordingly, the provision of public bicycle racks is evolving. These bicycle racks can be used wherever cyclists will tend to temporarily leave their bicycle such as near restaurants, convenience stores, shopping malls, schools of various types, parks, near public transportation, etc.
One further problem which arises is that the cyclist usually has personal equipment which is ideally stored rather than carried by the cyclist. The personal equipment can include such things like a helmet, backpack, books, etc.